All I Have To Give
by Aurora-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE'Hermione…why Draco? Why him? I mean, I’m not as rich as him, the only thing I have to offer you is my love… but I do love you, truly...' RonHermione Fluff


A/N: This is a short little Ron/Hermione songfic using the song "All I Have To Give" by Backstreet Boys, hence, the title. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Insert usual 'I do not own…' phrase here.

/lyrics/

'Italics' Ron's Thoughts

"Hermione?" Ron Weasly knocked lightly on the door to Hermione's private room. "Hermione, are you all right?"

"Go away!" she shouted, and continued her sobbing.

/I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles/

Ron opened the door to her room. Hermione was sitting on her bed, crying. Ron walked over and sat next to her.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"Oh, Ron!" she collapsed against him, and continued crying as he held her. Finally, she calmed down a little, and pulled away from Ron.

"There, now." he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You wanna talk to me about it?"

"It's… nothing." she looked away. "Me and Draco are just having a few relationship problems." Ron sighed. He laid back on Hermione's bed, arms under his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"Honestly, Hermione. He's a creep. You should get rid of him."

"I can't. I love him." she looked away, not wanting Ron to see her cry again. _'and I love you' _he though bitterly, as she looked away. _'why should he get all your attention? He's been our enemy since forever.'_

"Hermione…" he sat up on the bed, and turned Hermione towards him gently. "Alright, but if he does anything to hurt you, tell me. I'll take care of him." Hermione laughed at him.

"All right, Ron."

/I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart/

Later that week, there was a trip to Hogsmeade. Ron was walking alone. Harry was caught up at Fred and George's shop, which had been open for two years now, and Hermione was with Draco.

As he was walking, he saw Hermione standing alone outside an enchanted Jewelers. When he was getting ready to walk closer, Draco exited the shop, holding a small box. Ron watched from a distance as Draco slipped a small ring out of the box, and put it on Hermione's finger. She jumped up and hugged him around the neck. He kissed her in return.

Then she spotted Ron.

"Ron! Ron, look what Draco's just bought me!" she ran over and held out her hand to him.

"Yeah, It's great."

"It's an engagement ring!" she jumped up happily "Oh, Ron, when me and Draco graduate this year, we're getting married!"

"That's…great…" was what he said, but inside, he was screaming with shock and anger.

/But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give/

Ron lay in his bed later that night. Harry was just as confused as Ron when he found out, but he took the news better and was down celebrating with Hermione with some snuck in champagne.

'that's because he's not in love with her…'

Ron stared at the canopy of his bed, trying to think. He loved Hermione, but he never told her. And now it was too late.

Hermione came up to the Ron's private prefect room. She knocked at the door, but Ron didn't answer. He rolled over in bed. There was a sick feeling in his stomach, sick from anger, sick from loneliness. All he wanted right now was to curl up in a ball and die.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm alright." Ron called over his shoulder. "I just think I got some bad candy at Honeydukes is all. Or I ate too much." he rolled over and forced a smile. "I'll be alright, you just go and celebrate."

"Alright, but get better!" she turned and left the room.

"Nothing could make me feel better." he said to himself. "Not anymore." he rolled back over.

'Hermione…why Draco? Why him? I mean, I'm not as rich as him, the only thing I have to offer you is my love… but I do love you, truly. If I had his money, I would buy you nice things and take you out and show you that… but I can't…'

/When you talk (when you talk)  
Does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away/

The next morning they had free, so Ron went outside. He sat down by the lake, and watched as couples walked hand in hand across the grounds, and how singles like him sat alone, or sat daydreaming with their friends.

Hermione appeared not far away from Ron, with Draco. Neither seemed to notice him, so he decided to just sit and listen.

"Draco, when we graduate, we are getting married, right? Susan bones says you've been telling everyone we aren't. we are, aren't we?"

"Of course." Draco lazed about, watching the clouds in the sky.

"I wonder why Susan would tell me that…"

"Dunno." Hermione stretched out on the grass beside Draco, and looked up at the sky.

"Draco, do you truly love me?"

"MmHmm…"

'He's not even listening to you.' Ron thought bitterly. _'He's not listening to you, and you know it. Come on Hermione… wake up and see it! He's just a creep.'_

Ron thought bitterly. 

/Does he leave (does he leave)  
When you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine/

"Draco?" Hermione propped herself up on one elbow and glanced down at him.

"Listen, I gotta go." he kissed her lightly before standing up. "I'll see ya later today."

"Uh… ok…" she watched him as he left to join up with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione looked back into the lake, a silent tear escaped her eye. Ron saw this, and walked over to her. He knelt beside her, and wiped it away.

"Hermione?"

"Its nothing…" she lied again.

"I told you he was a creep."

/Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the money in the world could never add up to  
All the love I have inside...I love you/

Ron could see in Hermione's eyes that she wanted to cry, but she was trying to convince Ron she was alright. He turned her head to you.

"Hermione…"

"Look, he bought me a new necklace.." her voice cracked at this, and she breathed deeply.

"Hermione, let go. Don't pent up all your anger and hurt inside. It's ok to cry." Hermione looked at him for a moment, before flinging herself into his arms and crying her heart out.

'I love you Hermione… hopefully one day you will see that…'

/But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give... to you/

A few weeks passed, and graduation was close. Ron left his room early to get to breakfast before Hermione and Draco showed up and ruined his appetite again. He couldn't stand seeing the girl he loved with his most hated enemy.

As he entered the Great Hall, he noticed Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table… with no Draco.

"Hermione? What's going on?" he sat across from her.

"What do you mean?" she looked up from her book.

"I mean, there's no Draco." he looked around and noticed Draco was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table. "What happened?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" she closed her book and smiled at Ron. "I finally took your advise and got rid of him."

"What?"

"Yeah. I caught him with another girl…in bed…" she took a bite of toast, and looked t Ron again. "You were right. He is a creep."

'she…what? She got rid of him…?' Ron's head was spinning from this sudden revelation.

"Ron, are you alright?" she placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, I'm good…" he pulled his hand away for a moment. "Um, Hermione, there is something you should know…" he looked down at the table. "Don't think I'm taking advantage of the situation or anything… I… I love you."

"I… know…" she smiled at him. "I figured out what you were trying to tell me all those time I cried." she grasped his hand again. "Ron, I've finally figured out why I was so unhappy with Draco." Ron looked down at her hand to see that she no longer wore his ring.

"Why is that?"

"Because I love _you_."

"Hermione… even though I'm not rich, and I can't buy you nice things… I can offer you my love. It's all I have to give…"

"Material things aren't important to me… just knowing you love me is enough."

Ron leaned over the table, and did the one thing he'd wanted to do since he met Hermione.

He kissed her.


End file.
